Waiting for Edward
by chloey24
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been friends all their lives. Bella is madly in love with Edward, but he only sees her as the little girl next door. It doesn't help that he's ten years older than her. For the secrets and lies contest


**Title: Waiting for Edward**

**Ages Of characters: Bella 17, Edward 27**

**Your Pen name: Chloey24**

**Word count 3,358**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to toy with them!**

I've been in love with Edward Cullen since I was ten years old, possibly longer. I can't remember a time I wasn't in love with Edward. Too bad that Edward didn't see me like I saw him. Why would he I was ten years younger than him and his best friend's bratty little sister who used to call him Uncle Eddie.

Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, were best friends with my parents, Charlie and Renee. They had all met in college where Renee and Esme were roommates as were Charlie and Carlisle. They married with in a week of each other and moved into houses next door to each other. Mom and Aunt Esme got pregnant right around the same time. My brother Jasper and Edward are exactly five days apart and have been best friends their whole lives. Mom and dad had decided not to have anymore children and Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme were told that they couldn't have anymore, so ten years later when Mom and Aunt Esme found out they were _both_ expecting again it was quite the shock. Mary Alice Cullen and me, Isabella Marie Swan were born just minutes apart and have been inseparable since day one.

Alice and I knew everything about one another. I knew she loved Jasper and that were secretly dating and had been for a year, and she knew that I was madly in love with Edward.

We may have had ten years separating us from the guys, but we were all really close growing up. Edward was my best friend and protector of all things bad in my life. When my mom and dad filed for divorce, Edward was there holding my hand through it all. I often snuck out of my house that first year and slept in Edward's bed. Our parents knew and didn't care because, hell, I was 12 and he was 22, what was he going do?

When I turned fourteen I had to leave Chicago. I wasn't forced or anything, I just couldn't bear it anymore. That Christmas Edward and Jazz were coming home from college for the holidays. I was so excited that I spent a week working to make things perfect for them. I told Alice that this was the year that Edward would finally notice me. I would make him. I couldn't know at the time that I was in for the biggest heart break of my life.

The day they were due to arrive back; I was so excited I didn't sleep the night before. Alice and I rode with our parents to the airport to await our brothers' arrival. I waited with Alice, both of us bouncing up and down from excitement. When I spotted Edward's bronze hair in the crowd I grabbed Alice and we both ran towards him. Edward's face broke into a huge smile when he saw us running towards him and he dropped his luggage and held his arms wide. I flew straight into them and he spun me around once before placing a kiss on my forehead and then pulling Alice in for a hug while Jasper hugged me. Neither of noticed the strawberry-blonde standing just behind Edward until he reached back and pulled her forward. His arm wrapped around her waist and he beamed at us.

"Alice, Bella, I want you to meet Tanya, my fiancée," Edward said.

My face paled and my heart dropped to my feet. My Edward was in love with someone else. How could I have ever been so stupid? Edward was perfect in everyway. Of course, some girl would snatch him up before I was old enough to make my feelings known. Alice noticed the look on my face and stepped up cheerfully and welcomed Tanya. I mumbled out a greeting and turned to trudge back to my mom. She took one look at my face and knew that I was broken hearted. She pulled me into her arms whispering comforting words to me. I smiled gratefully at her, I hadn't realized she knew how I felt about Edward.

The ride home was excruciating. I was stuck in the car with Edward and Tanya watching them make goo goo eyes at each other. It made me want to puke up my breakfast all over Tanya's head. When we got home I jumped out of the car and ran inside as quick as I could with out ever looking back at Edward. I locked myself in my room and cried for hours. I cried myself to sleep that night.

When I woke up the next morning, I dragged myself out of bed and forced myself to go straight over to the Cullen's house. Edward opened the door and pulled me inside.

"Bells, I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to spend some time with you last night, but your mom said you were sick. I've missed you so much," Edward told me.

I forced a smile and said, "Yeah, I just felt really crappy last night. Maybe we could hang out today? I need to do some last minute shopping and I can't take an Alice Extravaganza today. Wanna go with?"

He grinned at me and nodded. "Let me just let Tanya know where we're going okay?"

Fifteen minutes later we were heading to downtown Chicago. We went to the mall first to get presents for our parents. I was passing the music store when I remembered that I had ordered Edward's gift two months ago and needed to go pick it up. I asked him to meet me in the food court in twenty minutes so I could smuggle it to Jasper who I called to meet me and pick it up. I had bought him a vintage Les Paul guitar that he had been drooling over for years. It had taken a loan from my dad, my mom, and all of my babysitting money for six months, but I managed to get it. Twenty minutes later I met Edward at a table by the fountain in the food court. We ate a quick lunch and then left to head home. We passed the park and decided to stop for old time's sake.

Edward pushed me on the swings just like he used to do, except this time his touch sent shock waves through my body. Once I was going high enough he walked around in front of me and we talked about his classes and how school was going for me. He told me about meeting Tanya and how happy he was. My heart broke a little more with each word. I decided to jump off the swing, which was a horrible idea with my balance issues. I landed wrong and managed to twist my ankle in the process falling flat on my ass. Edward rushed over to help me and examined my ankle.

"Well it doesn't look broken Izzy-B, I bet it's just sprained," he told me as he rubbed it gently with his hands.

"Thanks, Edward," I told him as he pulled me up and wrapped an arm around me to help me to the car.

I was so wrapped up in being this close to him, that I forgot to watch where I was walking and tripped over a large stick. I fell on the ground flat on my back and managed to somehow pull Edward down on top of me. We both started laughing at each other, and then all of a sudden the air around us changed. I realized my arms were wrapped around his neck and he was supporting himself on his hands. My eyes flickered to his lips as his eyes flickered to mine. We both moistened our lips at the same time and he started to lower his head to mine. Just as our lips were about to touch a group of kids started shrieking and Edward jumped up so fast he almost fell over again. The ride home was awkward.

Edward had also told us last night that he was coming back to Chicago to finish school and Tanya was coming with him. After Christmas, I told my mom that I wanted to go stay with Charlie for a while. She never asked why, but I know she knew. I broke the news to Alice, who though upset, was very understanding.

**Three Years Later**

"Hey, Bitches, Let's get a move on, or we'll miss our fucking flight!" my step-sister Rose yelled at me and her boyfriend Emmett.

My dad had married Rose's mom a year ago and we were both delighted. She was my first friend when I moved to Forks. She and Emmett took me under their wings and helped to build my self-confidence and self-esteem. They knew all about Edward and were determined to help me get my man this time around.

Edward and Tanya were never married. He caught her with one of her professor's three weeks before the wedding. He was devastated and I felt terrible for him, but I couldn't help but think it had been fate. She wasn't good enough for him and he was meant to be mine.

This trip home would be the first time I would see him three years. Alice and I were still close and she visited me every chance she got, but I refused to go back to Chicago until I was ready. It had taken Rose two years to convince me that I may have a shot with the man of my dreams. I had had a couple of boyfriends, but nothing serious. I was saving myself for Edward. Alice had begged me to come home for New Year's this year and I was inclined to think it was the perfect time. I agreed and convinced Rose and Emmett to come with me. My mom was cool with it; she had remarried a year before Charlie to a wonderful guy named Phil. Mom and dad were close friends. They liked each other's spouses so they got along great.

Rose had taken great care to dress me this morning. She had given me a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and fitted black leather jacket. She paired it all with a pair of thigh-high black leather stiletto boots. She had curled my hair so that it waved down my back and applied my make up meticulously. As Emmett had said, I looked 'fuck-hot.' I was nervous the whole flight there. When we landed both Rose and Emmett gave me a squeeze and whispered encouragement to me.

When we stepped off the plane and into the airport I was immediately assaulted by a flying pixie. Alice had run at me full force and was hugging the life out of me. I had to laugh as I hugged her back. I introduced her to Rose and Emmett and we headed to Alice's car. She kept chattering on and on about what all we were going to do while I was here. She and Rose even came up with a plan to help me with Edward. She confessed that she and Jazz had been dating for over a year now and she was blissful. I was genuinely happy for her.

When we pulled up to the Cullen house, my nerves got the best of me. I panicked.

"Guys, I can't do this. Fuck! He's gonna laugh in my face when I tell him I love him. What the hell was I thinking, take me back to the damn airport, I'm going back to Charlie's," I screeched.

Rose and Alice both glared at me. Then Rose slapped me. I was so stunned that I shut up real quick. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are one sexy bitch and you WILL have Edward Cullen kneeling before your feet by the time the week is over. Now stop being a whiny bitch and let's get on with the seducing."

"Yeah, Bells, come on, you got this. You are one of the sexiest girls I know, after Rosie of course," Emmett said. "If he doesn't realize that, then he ain't worth it."

"Izzy-B, I've never lied before and I'm not gonna start now, if I wasn't in love with Jazz, I may turn lesbo for you. You are sexy, smart, and confident. Edward will not know what has knocked him on his ass. Trust me," Alice said.

I took a deep breath and nodded at them. "You're right guys, I'm Isabella Fucking Swan. I get what I want and I want Edward Cullen."

We grinned at each other and exited the car. Just as we approached the door Esme swung it open. She embraced me and then I introduced her to Rose and Emmett. We were all staying at their house since mom and Phil were travelling for a game. She led us to our rooms and we put our stuff away. We then headed back down stairs. I was on the second to last step when I heard Edward's voice and I stumbled catching my heel on the frayed carpet.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I pitched forward fully expecting to be reacquainted with the floor. Instead of landing on the hard floor I flew into a pair of strong arms. I knew by the shocks that Edward had caught me. I slowly raised my eyes up his body. Damn but he looked good. When I reached his eyes I saw something flicker in them and purred, "Hello, Uncle Eddie. Long time no see."

His mouth dropped open in surprise and he set me back on my feet while gaping at me. His eyes traveled from my stiletto-ed feet to my leather clad upper body and then to my eyes. I saw the lust darken them for a minute before he broke into that crooked smirk.

"Well, I'll be damned, Izzy-B, you certainly have grown up and filled out," he said.

I smiled and nodded while brushing by him. I purposefully rubbed against him and said, "So have you, Uncle Eddie."

I continued on to the kitchen and was pulling out a glass to get me a drink when I felt him walk up behind me. He pressed his body against mine so that I could feel _all_ of him and whispered in my ear, "You're playing with fire little girl. You just may get burned if you keep it up."

I smiled and said, "I don't mind a little heat." I ground against him once and then flounced out of the kitchen.

That was a week ago and he had made it a point to catch me alone as much as possible. By the time it was the day of the big bash, I was wound so tight I thought I was going to burst. Alice and Rose had planned out my outfit for me a few days ago and swore that Edward wouldn't be able to keep his hands off tonight. The dress was a deep sapphire blue and hit at mid thigh. It had a plunging neck line that showed off my ample cleavage perfectly. I paired it with silver stilettos and thought I looked 'fuck-hot' to quote Emmett.

The party had been going on for a while now and it was nearing midnight. Edward had been watching me all night, and I hadn't had a chance to get him alone yet. At 11:00, I caught his eye and angled my head towards the stairs. He gave a slight nod. I started up the stairs with a wink to Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. They grinned back and turned back to their conversation. I entered his bedroom and sat down on his bed waiting for him. Five minutes later his door opened and there he stood.

We just looked at each other for a long time. Finally he took a step into the room and in seconds I was in his arms. He pressed his lips to mine feverishly and pulled me impossibly close. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He spun us around and pressed my back into the door. His lips blazed a trail of fire down my neck and back up.

He took my earlobe into his mouth and nibble gently before whispering, "Fuck, Bella, I have wanted to do that all fucking week. Do you feel what you do to me?"

My only answer was to moan as he ground his hard cock into my center. He slowly lowered me to my feet and spun me around. He unzipped my dress and pushed it off my shoulders slowly. It slid down to pool at my feet and I stepped out of it. His hands were roaming all over my body and I could feel his erections straining to get out of his pants. I turned around and let him see all of me as I reached a trembling hand out to undo his buttons on his shirt. I slowly pushed him back towards the bed as I worked them loose. Finally I had his shirt off and I pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. I pressed my lips to his and our tongues battled for dominance. I rained kisses all over his upper body and finally undid his pants. I pulled his pants and boxers off at the same time and he sprang free. Oh my sweet baby jesus he was HUGE! I tentatively stroked him and growled. It was a low guttural sound it sent a shock to my very core making me even wetter. He grabbed my hips and hauled me over his face so that his breath was hitting my center. I leaned over and took him in my mouth at the same he took the first long stroke down my slit. We both moaned at the same time and then I couldn't concentrate on him anymore as his tongue plunged in and out of my core. I could feel my stomach tightening as I came and then my world exploded into a brilliant burst of white light when I felt his fingers enter me and curl to hit my g-spot. When I came down from my orgasm he flipped us over so that he was poised at my entrance.

"Bells, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward. I am sure. I have wanted this for as long as I can remember. I love you so much. Please, Edward, don't stop," I moaned.

"This is going to hurt a little," he said. And then in one thrust he was inside. I bit my lip against the pain and he held still while adjusted. I moved my hips up to let him know I was ready and he began to thrust slowly in and out. "I love you, too, Bella." I smiled at him and he pressed his lips to mine as we began to move faster. Our breathing sped and I felt my walls clamp down on his dick a minute before he came.

Afterwards, we lay spent in each other's arms. He rolled over to look at me.

"I meant it, Bella. I love you. I think I always have. You are everything to me," he told me.

"I know Edward. I meant it too. I've dreamed of this for years," I told him.

We heard the count down begin downstairs 10…9…8…7

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

6…5…4…3…2…1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

He leaned in and kissed me again, "Happy New Year, Love."

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep Happy New Year indeed. We'd worry about the consequences in the morning. For now I was happy in the arms of the love of my life.


End file.
